Adoption
by RoryDugrey
Summary: Rory gets an Aunt who attends Chilton with her...
1. Authors Note/Introduction

ADOPTION  
********  
by: Kyla Dawn (AKA: RORYDUGREY)  
********************************  
  
INTRODUCTION  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I've started stories in the past, that I just haven't been able to finish cause usually wrote them on the spur of the moment. But this story is different. Why? you ask. Well, because I've come up with the whole story plot line already. I came up with this idea while doing dishes (don't ask) so I hope you like it. I welcome feed back. I enjoy feedback. I like to know what you all think or else I think my creations are horrible.   
thanx for your time, enjoy the movie!! lol.  



	2. Here's Roxie

ADOPTION  
********  
Here's Roxie  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
Chapter 1  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Roxie Underwood. A name in some school's that people feared. They didn't want to get on her bad side, who would? But then again, there was some people who when they heard that name started giggling and had many wonderful and eventful stories to tell you. Those are the people that were on her good side from the start, people who gave her a chance and didn't judge her.   
  
Roxie was a foster child. Her parents had died when she was a baby. Car accident - hit by a minivan. Roxie had gone from public school to public for the past 10 grades of school. Usually averaged out to be two schools in one year, sometimes in different cities. But Roxie managed to stay in touch with a few of the people she really liked and cared about.   
  
Roxie had attitude, yes she did. But what can you expect from someone who grew up having so many different parents that she couldn't even remember how many. No-one would adopt her, and they would often ship her off to someone else once she got in trouble at school. Roxie didn't like being forced to do anything. If she was going to do something, she'd do it because SHE wanted to, not for someone else. She dressed how she liked. She didn't reveal a whole lot of skin, she liked to leave a little bit to the imagination. But she did show a little skin. A little of her stomach, but she was sure no Britney Spears dresser. She prefered darker colors, not black or anything, but some deep purple and dark blues and reds. People say she could've been a younger sister to Faith off of Buffy, although, Roxie was no murderer.   
  
She was getting tired of being shipped from one place to another, so when Roxie finally got the news that someone wanted to keep her, she was more then happy. She was over-bubbling with Joy and the fact that those certain people were complete strangers made her a little puzzled and possibly a tiny bit nervous - but still happy. She couldn't wait to meet the people...finally, a permanent school, permenent friends. A place to call home.... 


	3. Meet the Parents

ADOPTION  
********  
Meet the Parents  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Chapter 2  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
There were just sitting there at the desk waiting patiently, the lady had a smile on her face and sparkle in her eye. Something wonderful and exciting had happend to her, or something was going to. The lady's thoughts were interupted by the sound of a newspaper being un-folded.  
  
"Richard! put that thing away!" the lady hissed  
  
"oh Emily, calm down! do you know how long these people take getting all the papers together?"  
  
Emily was about to say something when another Lady had walked in.   
  
"well Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, we have all the paper's ready! your lucky, you both have perfect records! thursday morning's are never to busy so we were able to get everything done super fast!" the lady said with a HUGE smile on her face.  
  
"oh I'm so glad!" Emily said happily "when do we get to see her?"  
  
"Her?" Richard interupted  
  
"yes Richard. Her. I've chossen a teenage girl"  
  
"why on earth Emily? you've already raised a girl. remember Lorelai??"  
  
"yes Richard I remember Lorelai, she is my daughter. I wanted to have another daughter and thats final"  
  
Richard shook his head sighed. He loved lorelai with all this heart, but he didn't want Emily to have to go through raising a child again, she was upset over Lorelai not being just like herself. but if she wanted another chance with a child, then he may as well let her have that chance.  
  
"She just arrived her a few minutes ago - oh look! she's here right now!" the lady said walking towards the door.   
  
Emily and Richard both turned around to see a girl in tight, slightly flared black cargo pants and a dark purple sleevless Song* top. Her hair was shoulder length and had loose waves in it. She was dragging a suite case behind her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Roxie"  
  
Emily stood up quickly and went over to introduce her self to Roxie  
  
"Hello Roxie! I'm Emily, and this is Richard. Were going to be your new parents!"  
  
Roxie looked them over.   
  
*great, old people. this should be fun. Oh wells, they look like they have money.*   
  
"it's nice to meet you!"  
  
"Yes Roxie, nice to meet you too" Richard said.  
  
Roxie hadn't noticed that Richard had gotten up, she was kinda startled. She noticed that he was tall. She noticed his paper,  
  
"Toronto times. Good paper. Toronto's nice there. You ever been there?" Roxie asked Richard.  
  
"Why actually no I haven't, I'm heading up there Friday night. I thought I'd catch up on the latest events there"  
  
"It's an amazing place, you'll enjoy it very much"  
  
"why I hope so! I'm sorry to be leaving the day after you get here, but I'll be back sunday night"  
  
"oh don't worry about it, we can bond when you get back"  
  
Richard got a smile on his face  
  
"it's a date, Roxie"  
  
*I'm gonna like this girl, she's got courage, good self esteem and she's smart. A wonderful addition to the Gilmore name*  
  
"well Richard, Roxie. I hate to interupt but we still have some shopping to do for Roxies new room. We should be going" Emily said excitedly  
  
"right, lets go" Richard said and headed out of the office.   
  
Emily turned around and told the lady to finish and paper work she needed to and send it to Emily for signing. With that Emily and Roxie walked out of the office and followed Richard and the suitcase to the car. 


	4. Mother/Daughter Moments Part 1

ADOPTION  
********  
Mother/Daughter Moments part 1  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Chapter 3  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"well Roxie here we are!" Emily said as they pulled up the house  
  
"wow" was all Roxie could manage when she saw it.  
  
Emily and Richard noticed the look on Roxie's face and laughed on the inside  
  
"Come on, lets get inside and you can choose your room. you can put your clothes away and then we'll have some lunch. After that would you like to head out to Ikea to get new stuff for your room?" Emily asked  
  
"yeah, sure" Roxie said still in awe of the size of the house  
  
All three walked inside. Richard headed of to his office after apoligizing to Roxie for not joining them, but that he should be getting ready for his business trip tomorrow and that he would join them for dinner. Roxie and Emily headed upstairs excitedly so that Roxie could choose her room.  
  
After walking around for about 15 of minutes, Roxie had found the perfect room. It had a HUGE window that overlooked the neighborhood and she was able to see the mountains and the sunset at night. The room had origianlly been planned as a storage area, but Richard and Emily had never gotten around to using it as Emily had though that the sun coming in from the window would fade everything she put in there so she kept the room empty. The room had stairs going up to it and railings on the each side of the stairs in the room. Roxie already knew how she was going to decorate it.   
  
"um, Mrs. Gilmore" Roxie said "I already know that this room is perfect for me and I know how I would like to decorate it, but I can't put my clothes away till were done so would you like to have lunch now?"  
  
Emily smiled and said "Sure"  
  
Roxie and Emily had lunch together and had a "mother daughter moment" Emily had found out pretty much everything Roxie had gone through, all the homes she went through, all the schools and even how Roxie still kept in touch with some people. Emily was very amused by Roxie. She had a tough girl side to her, but she also had the polite side to her. A wonderful addition to the Gilmore Name.  
  
"well Roxie, now that we've chossen your room and had lunch would you like to go to Ikea now?"  
  
"yeah, sure!"  
  
Emily and Roxie headed out to the car and drove off towards Ikea. This was going to be an eventful shopping trip... 


End file.
